Little did They Know
by SiLvErDrAgOnDuO
Summary: Byakuya and Hisana meet up with the Ishidas, Kurosakis and Uraharas for a picnic along with their children. Little did they know that, that day the future would make its way into the past. ByaHisa IchiRuki (NOT a Time Travel fic, just some fluff)


**Little Did They Know  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

**AN: Hey guys! Firstly, Happy Birthday TaichiChaser2000 a.k.a Faan-chan (though time zones might mess with this), this one's for you. This a side story to my ByaHisa fic Art Lessons, even if you haven't read it, it is completely fine.**

Come on, Rukia open your mouth, here comes a plane," Hisana cooed, trying to get her daughter to eat some food.

"No!" Rukia said stubbornly turning away her head. As a 5 year old, Rukia was quite the fussy eater.

"Hisana, we have to get going soon," Byakuya said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"But Rukia refuses to eat," Hisana wailed, desperation written all over face "And I still haven't dressed," she said pointing to the old t-shirt and washed out sweatpants she was currently donning. Even though there were plenty of accomplished babysitters and nannies amongst the Kuchiki household staff Hisana insisted that Rukia would be taken care of solely by Byakuya and herself.

"I'll take care of it," Byakuya said, not knowing what he was getting himself into. He had never attempted to feed his daughter. His duties usually included helping her with kindergarten homework and taking her outside for some fresh air.

"Thanks" Hisana said, quickly giving Byakuya a peck on the cheek and hurrying inside their room to change.

"Well Rukia," Byakuya said, more to himself than his daughter as sat down where Hisana had previously been sitting "What do we have here?"He said picking up one of the vegetable sandwiches Hisana had meticulously cut into perfect triangles. "Don't these look delicious?" he asked his daughter, looking at her straight in the eye.

Rukia shook her head "No, they don't look nice and they don't taste nice either."

"But your mother made them for you with love," Byakuya said, wiggling the little finger sandwich trying to make it look more appetizing.

"They're not nice," the little girl protested.

"Okay," Byakuya said with a sigh _'Time to go back to basics' _he thought "Do you want candy,"

Rukia's amethyst eyes lit up "Candy!" she said happily nodding.

"I'll get you some if you eat the sandwiches," Byakuya said. He knew that Hisana would be displeased at his way of getting Rukia to eat but what Hisana didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Rukia looked displeased but she nodded "Fine," she said taking the sandwich from Byakuya and putting it in her mouth, cringing as the sandwich touched her tongue. Ninetheless for the sake of candy, she finished the plate of sandwiches, eating the last one as Hisana emerged from the the room.

"How do I look?" she asked, patting down her lavender dress with a dark purple trim. She had tied back her hair in a low ponytail with some lavender ribbon.

"You look beautiful, as always," Byakuya replied smoothly glancing at his petite (and currently blushing wife)

"Come on, let's go," Hisana said grabbing the picnic basket that was sitting on the table.

Byakuya, Rukia and Hisana made their way to the park. They were meeting the Ishida, Urahara and Kurosaki families at the park for a reunion picnic. All of them had one kid each. Hisana was looking forward to having Rukia socialize with other children, which was one thing that was lacking in the Kuchiki manor. Also, she was really looking forward to seeing all their high school friends. She knew that Byakuya was also looking forward to his friends, even though he pretended to be annoyed.

_**At the park...**_

"Hey guys!" Masaki yelled happily as she spotted Byakuya and Hisana (Rukia on Byakuya's shoulders) making half the park turn around and stare at her.

"Masaki-chan maybe you should sit down," Kanae said, an awkward smile on her face.

By this time Byakuya and Hisana had reached the spot where the others were seated.

"Why hello Byakuya, Hisana-san and of course Rukia-chan ," Kisuke said, looking up, his sleeping daughter, Akemi on his lap.

"Where're Isshin-san , Ryuken-san, Ichigo-kun and Uryu-kun?" Hisana asked seating herself on the picnic blanket.

"They're playing football: Kurosakis vs Ishidas, being overly competitve" piped up Yoruichi who was unpacking the basket Hisana had brought. "Could you go call them, it's time to eat anyway?" she added, looking at Byakuya.

Byakuya sighed but got up nonetheless to call them.

After a noisy lunch which involved lots of insults and chocolate, the adults started to catch up which left the kids free.

"What do you want to play?" asked Akemi.

"Let's play wedding, I'll be the bride, you can be the bridesmaid," Rukia said pointing at Akemi "You can be the guy in white who says all the stuff," she said pointing at Ishida "And you can be the groom," she finished, pointing at Ichigo.

"How do we play?" asked Ichigo, widening his big brown eyes.

"Don't be an idiot," Uryu said with a sniff of disdain. Even at age 6, he was extremely mature for his age "She just said we were playing wedding so you have to stand next to her and say I do when I look at you,"

"Okay," Ichigo said nodding, standing next to Rukia, a blush covering his face as Rukia took his hand in hers.

"And you have stand behind her and keep smiling," Uryu said looking at Akemi, enjoying the control he was currently exerting.

"Okay," Uryu started as he stood in front of Ichigo and Rukia "There 's a lot in the beginning I can't remember but it likes this. Do you take this man as your husband?" he asked turning to Rukia.

"I do," Rukia said clearly.

"Do you take this woman as your wife?" he asked turning to Ichigo.

"I do," he said with clearly though there was confusion written all over his face.

"I proclaim you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," Uryu said with a wave of his hand.

Rukia's face heated up as she felt a pair of lips against her cheek while Akemi clapped loudly.

Little did they know that this exact same scene would replay 20 years from now.

**AN: So I hope you guys enjoyed and if you did please do review. Also, Faan-chan if you're reading this Happy Birthday once again amiga!**

**IceCrystal**


End file.
